The present invention relates to an apparatus for conveying products.
More in particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus of the above mentioned type which is adapted to be used for example to convey containers in a filling machine.
The fact that reference is made, in the following description, to containers handled by a filling machine naturally does not limit in any way the field of application of the present invention.
As known, in filling machines the containers are conveyed by rotary conveyors which are peripherally provided with a plurality of equidistant seats adapted to accommodate respective containers.
In a machine of the above described type it is considerably troublesome, and therefore expensive, to adapt the machine for handling containers with dimensions which differ from those for which the machine has been previously set up. If it is necessary to change the dimensions of the containers to be treated, the seats for the containment of said containers must in fact be modified, and this can be achieved only by replacing mechanical parts and by performing laborious adjustments. This fact naturally also reflects in down time during which the machines involved remain unproductive.
The containers accommodated in said seats of filling machines of the conventional type are furthermore retained within said seats by fixed guides against which the containers slide while being conveyed.
This sliding action is the source of considerable disadvantages, since it causes damage to the containers which, especially if they are made of transparent material or if they have silk-screen surface printings, are subject to abrasions which can significantly worsen their appearance.